Team RWBY Battle Royale
Team RWBY Battle Royale '''is the 15th battle by PsyInsti and his first battle royale. It features Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long from RWBY battling it out to see who is the deadliest of the team. It served as Psy's first Season Two match after Shaq vs. 50 Cent. The fight has been the only match so far to be stylized as "Team RWBY Battle Royale | DEATH BATTLE!" as opposed to "Death Battle: Team RWBY Battle Royale". The battle was received well. Fight ''Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest... White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test... Black the beast descends from shadows... Yellow beauty burns '''gold... '"Weiss! Weiss wake up! Waaaake up sleepyhead!" ''Ruby Rose, the adorable 15 year old slayer of Grimm, was holding a little tiny whistle. Despite size, everyone knew it packed a lot of noise; so, when Weiss fell a little bit asleep past wake-up time, everyone covered their ears a little. Blake, both ears. When the whistle did sound, Weiss made a small '''yeep' ''and promptly fell off her bunkbed. Ruby made a similar noise and dashed in that general direction, trying to intercept the Schnee Heiress. Moving a tiny bit too fast, Ruby instead slammed her head right into the bed's frame. Weiss landed on Ruby's back a second later. Blake elegantly moved her hand to her mouth and chuckled a little bit, while Yang rushed over to help her younger sister. she pulled on Ruby's arm, and in a comical display of strength, accidentally threw Ruby into the other wall. After everyone involved waited for a second, Ruby moaned, "''Oww.." ''A few minutes later, the four had assembled themselves. Today was a special day - armed with their weapons, everyone was to report to the center of Beacon's front field, where they would go onto large airships for the ''Vale Tournament! ''The very thought made Ruby jump around and squee inside. Ruby ''loved ''weapons, so seeing all the new ones at Vale would be amazing! The four walked out the main doors, and the memory guided them onto the center of the circle that guided everyone to the main Academy. After a few seconds, Weiss glanced at her (wristwatch not included) wrist, and frowned. "''Strange... it's 12:15, everyone should be here by now." ''Weiss cast a strange glance at Ruby, and frowned further. "''Oh, don't tell me! WE'RE LATE!" ''The Schnee Heiress cried to Ruby, who had eyes open wide and a fearful look on her face. "''Oh, come on Ruby! This was '''your '''thing to organize, you know! I can't be expected to run everything around here! You really should -" ''Weiss continued, before being abruptly interrupted by Blake. "''What's that?" ''Blake was simple. The four looked up, and immediately noticed what Blake's advanced training had seen before Blake's senses. A small, meter-wide black orb was rather quickly descending from the sky towards the middle of the four. Blake held Gambal Shroud in her hands in anticipation, before ''it ''spoke. Out of the black sphere came a truly menacing voice. A deep, demonic voice emitted from the orb sent not just a message to the RWBY members, but also a godly word. The team could not resist, and in seconds they had all fully understood; restraint turned off, the Huntresses's minds were all partially dominated, and all things they were doing were stopped. Only one thing echoed in their minds. "Kill the rest." 'FIGHT! '''Instantly, the four turned to each other the primed their weapons. The Faunus, Blake, looked over her foes, and ''dashed ''in a split-second to Weiss. But Weiss saw this, and was prepared. Blake's slash was intercepted in a slow motion move that shattered human limits, and Weiss followed up by a beautiful twist, sending Gambal Shroud to Blake's side. Blake looked up at Weiss charging the rapier at Blake's direction, and dashed again - ''through ''the Schnee Heiress. Weiss let out a small squeak, and Blake's blade ran across her dress..doing nothing at all. Blake turned, and let out another shadow to kick off of and kicked forward, swinging Gambal Shroud at Weiss's face. Weiss, concentrating, gripped Myrtenaster and it became red. Blake's blow ''bounced ''like hitting a solid brick wall, and Blake stumbled back a few feet, looking down in pain. Coming back to her senses, and the Faunus saw Weiss dashing forward, blade a brilliant shade of violet. Suddenly, from behind Blake, a yellow and orange flame erupted, and Yang Xiao Long ''shot ''forth like a rocket, plowing right into Weiss's coordinated slice with the force of a rocket-propelled teenager, in less than a second. Blake looked back in surpise, as Yang and Weiss fell onto the ground, and the two lay on top of each other, either too tired to move for the moment, or Yang had a good reason for the cos- ''WHOOMPH! ''Ruby Rose rocketed into Blake like Yang - but Blake sensed it just in time. She held Gambal Shroud out in the air and visibly ''felt ''the blade nearly bend from the force of the elongated scythe - looking more and more like a spear, honestly. Blake didn't break eye contact as the two ground to a halt, and they both realized the true meaning of what they were in for. This was a fight to the death, and Blake's eyes fluttered for a bit. ''It was time to prove herself. ''However, Ruby's mind went in a different direction. '''What, kitty cat got your tongue?", she said. Blake looked over at her and stared. "Wait, why would the ''cat have your tongue''? I mean, it would hurt, but cats are really nice! I wouldn't expect one to come on and steal my tongue. I don't even think -" and Ruby was rudely interrupted by Blake flash stepping forward and slicing at the young red Huntresses's dress. Ruby yeeped, but immediately shot forth with Crescent Rose and nearly sliced Blake up; Blake dodged, in an Olympic level feat of gymnastics, and bent over, letting the scythe fly over her. Ruby, nearly flying on it, sailed on over before landing like a cat on her feet, perfectly primed for the fight. Ruby slammed ''the scythe into the ground, and started fire. Blake's eyes opened in shock, and she quickly spun up, dodging the first. A dash later, and Blake had evaded the second and was nearly at Ruby's body - With a flurry of red rose petals, Ruby was gone. Blake shook back, and looked around, seeing nothing - And Ruby was ''there. ''Right in Blake's face, eager to draw red blood. Crescent Rose was swung, and Blake's Shadow promptly stole the blow, and Blake leaped back, landing on her feet with ease. Blake sighed, a sign of sheer ''apathy ''at the universe over all else, and dashed forward again, swinging her blade to which Ruby ''blocked ''with Crescent Rose, and the two teenagers struggled their blades, neither able to gain a true advantage... -- A few dozen meters away, a different fight was evolving. Weiss Schnee held fast, rapier in hand, as Yang Xiao Long threw both feet in a flying kick. It did nothing, and the young Yellow huntress did a backflip to regain the advantage. Weiss took the advantage, and elegantly swung her rapier around, channeling a spell.. As Yang jumped forward with a punch, Weiss swung the blade horizontally and ice ''erupted ''from the blade, instantly in a slashing pattern across Yang's chest. In the angle of the swing, ice caught Yang like a tool rack; and Yang's body was trapped. Weiss grinned. ''Finally, a victory for Schnee. ''That is, until Yang's entire body quivered. A second later, she ''exploded. ''The ice was absolutely ''shattered, ''sent into fragments miles away. Yang stood tall, free, and coursing with rage. Hot orange flames coarsed throughout her body, making it all too clear that Yang was done playing around. Readying her fist, Yang shot forth like a ''bullet ''directly at Weiss. Standing perfectly still, Weiss calculated a plan. Her finely tuned mind reacted perfectly in tune, and Weiss ''dodged ''the former Yangsicle by the skin on her cheek. A pirouette, simply. Turning around and facing Yang, Weiss fired off five blue energy particles. Yang had finally stopped and was running at Weiss. She saw the projectiles, and formed the best possible plan. Yang aimed both shotgun gauntlets behind her, and shot herself forward; the projectiles were fast, but Yang in that moment shot ''through ''them. They stung and held her back a little, but the blue energy was designed to hold someone. Yang blew past them like a truck, and firmly impacted right into Weiss's unprepared body. Yang was not done. Pushing out another shot, Yang propelled both of the girls ''up. ''The ground below then was stained black like charcoal, and the two ''flew ''as Ember Celica propelled the two like rockets into the air. Weiss, essentially startled broken, reacted nothing. And then, in a moment, Yang was gone; Weiss still flying. Weiss looked around, and cried, "''Come out and fight me..", but Weiss didn't finish. Weiss slowed her breathing, and looked around. ''Calm yourself. Find your enemy. Deal with their offense, and respond in kind!" ''Weiss thought, and her breath went away again. Yang came ''souring ''down like a truly majestic eagle, and ''slammed ''into Weiss at speeds that would have killed any human. Weiss's bones strained under the pressure; even her Aura wasn't helping enough. Weiss screamed out, and quickly realized a new problem. ''She was now falling. '''Fast. ''Another second went by, and both White and Yellow fell to the ground in a heap. After a few seconds, the Yellow Huntress rose, and looked at the remaining one. White lay on the ground, unmoving. Yang looked over. There was still much to do, and she saw Ruby and Blake still fighting it out. Yang smiled, and ran over to the fighting zone. If it was a battle between her partner and her sister, satisfaction won't bring her back. -- Crescent Rose and Gambal Shroud slid off each other like butter, ''the steel blades clashing and creating sparks wherever they went. In one motion, Blake jumped and slashed, to which Ruby swung the blade up, hooking the gun-katana; and, with a blast of her scythe, the blade went flying in the air and so did Ruby - and Blake. Blake hung on with the lace twirled around her arm. Tighter than any force she had felt before, the string held; and both girls were propelled deep into the sky. Ruby blasted, and again, trying to keep it away.. but the Faunus girl's grip stayed true. The very moment Ruby stopped, Blake pulled them both down by the Lace; and firmly but her hands on Gambal Shroud. With a kick to the Red huntress, Blake took control; swinging left and right at the young girl's dress. And one got through. The rest of Blake's strikes went straight into Crescent Rose, the cannon of a weapon successfully blocking all of the steel-rending blade. When Blake put the blade up once more, ready for another strike, Ruby took control back. Kicking off the Faunus girl, Ruby twirled the sniper scythe until it became no scythe. No, this was a ''cannon. ''Five seconds and one sniper shot later. both girls were on the ground. Both ready to fight again; until Blake's face met fist as Ember Celica ''pummeled ''in Blake's face, and sent the Faunus flying. Yang sent a gun-missile her way for extra luck, and it ''hit; forcing Blake to the ground. -- Lacie: 'Ohhh, it's all kicking off! It's good to be back! '''Dan: '''A bit brutally, but sure. -- Blake knew this was a problem. No, Blake knew this situation was one she didn't prepare for, and this may be a problem. No, this ''was ''a problem. She had bet on Yang helping her. That hadn't happened. The only thing left to do? See if, maybe, she could take both of them on. If she was to live, it was the only option. ''"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. Fate has ordained that I may fall. I may fall, but not in decadence. I may fall, but only on the terms I set." Blake fluttered her eyes, the meaning of her words seeping in, and swung her blade. If she was ready now, she was ready forever. Ruby blinked, twice, and said "''Uh..wat?" ''and stood up straight. "''Uh, Blake? Are you like a princess or something?" ''Yang glanced over to Weiss, and said "''Well, we had a princess." ''Ruby spoke under her breath, "Heiress". In a second of hesitation, Yang was ''instantly ''hit by a blade at full force. Not only did it hurt, but to Yang's horror and shock, it managed to ''cut open - ''a small wound not worthy of a band-aid, but it still penetrated her aura. On instinct, Yang punched forward, impacting nothing. Blake was behind her, and another slash drew more blood. Ruby's face frowned and her cute smile evaporated. A flash of petals later and she was gone; between Blake's kick to Yang's left, the 15 year old Huntress rammed into the Faunus, knocking her off balance and stunning her momentarily. When she looked up - blocking a scythe slash, too - she saw something that scared even her a little. Ruby's eyes were ''blood red. ''Blake dashed into Ruby, trying to get a slash in, but Ruby gave her no space. Every slash met blade, on both sides. Blake shot back, getting no response from the silent Ruby. She separated Gambal Shroud into their two blades, and Blake dashed. One second. Everything happened in one. Blake's blades were both promptly blocked, and Yang rocketed in, slamming into both blades and forcing Blake into the distance, grinding her feet into the ground. Yang's wounds were healed, and fire spread from every part of her body. Time itself slowed; Yang propelled herself, explosions rocketing behind her as Yang achieved speed unrivaled. Another fist slammed its way into Blake's stomach, disorentiating the Faunus. But Yang was not done. Yang did an uppercut, sending Blake into the air. Rocketing up, a flurry of dozens - if not hundreds - of punches found their way into Blake's face, rattling the girl's brain around until Blake saw nothing but a color of a blur, until finally charging up a leg kick that ''shot ''Blake like a ''bullet ''down towards the Earth at speeds that the Earth didn't like. So it moved. Blake's body ''shattered ''the earth and instantly created a crater in the earth the size of a building. Far from dreams was reality, and penance was due. Yang shot herself down and threw not a fist, just ''herself. And it worked. ''The crater ''exploded ''in a glorious sunrise, and yellow fire shot off like a localized gamma ray burst - yellow light from the darkness. ''ULTRA COMBO!!!'' Yang hopped her way out of the crater, and rubbed her back. "''Well.." ''she said, "''Wanna just leave this and go have some burgers?" ''Ruby's eyes said nothing. Her mouth said another. ''"Red like roses, Yang. Roses." ''Ruby's voice was no longer the sweet girl Yang knew all her life. Before her, behold in all her glory, the spitting image of a Huntress. Serene, melancholic, and ''oh sweet heavens right there ''Crescent Rose closed in on Yang like a scythe of death, moving at speeds approaching sound, and Yang did a double-triple-back-dunkin'-donut's-flip, and got to safety. Punching her gauntlets together at great force and speed, the ground around Yang ''exploded ''into fire, and everything slowed down, for the second that would determine everyone's souls. ''There's a point where it tips There's a point where it breaks There's a point where it bends And a point we just can't take '''anymore '' ''--''Lacie: The hype levels are overflowing! Shiieeet! -- ''Yang's fist was like ''iron, stopping the Crescent Rose scythe in one swift block. As Ruby - quick as lightning - shot for the trigger, Yang loosened her grip. As the end shot forth fire of ash, Crescent Rose's blade propelled like lightning and would have cut Yang's hand off if anything was there. ''There's a line that we'll cross And there's no return There's a time and a place No bridges left to burn '''anymore ''Yang's fist impacted Ruby's face like a brick hitting glass, breaking through Ruby's soul-field and sending the petite girl flying. As Yang attempted a further combo, Ruby simply vanished, a flurry of roses in the Rose's place. A good distance away, Ruby slid out the standard bullets. Ruby gripped her mind, and her hand, and inserted the Cross Clips. No going back from this, ''she thought. ''We can't just wait with lives at stake Until they think we're ready Our enemies are gathering The storm is growing '''deadly 'Yang's body ''exploded ''in a final display of power, and with a few steps she had reached Ruby. Just as well, as Ruby shot forth by the power of the cross clip, ''faster than Yang, ''and sliced at Yang's belly. Yellow countered with a right hook right to the schnozz, and Red's face melded with speed, avoiding the punch. Ruby danced around Yang, and finally swung the vertical blade in Yang's proper direction. ''Now it's time to say goodbye ''Yang shot both Ember Celica behind her and shot, propelling Long in Rose's direction. A quick jab and Ruby was fading focus; another, fading consciousness. Inside, Ruby Rose thought. And, in a moment of quick thinking, Ruby shot her gun and vanished into the darkness behind Yang with but burns of body and mind on her face. ''To the things we loved ''Yang turned behind her, and Ruby lazily lay in the sky, shooting bullets at Yang. Yang pumped her fist into Ruby's direction, and intercepted the advanced bullet with her own, creating a dazzling display of fireworks in bullets. But no matter to Yang, for she shot herself into the fire and directed a full-force punch. One she hadn't done since Junior, and one she never hoped to repeat. ''And the innocence of youth ''Ruby wasn't there. Above the rather confused Yang a girl fell from the sky wielding a deadly scythe with deadly intent. Ruby hit Yang dead on in the chest, and hooked Yellow right into the trap. Yang was startled, and immediately punched forward. And there was none there, for Ruby was behind her. Speed is a power few others can match, for it's arrogance is above all and it creates what it does not have. ''How the time seemed to fly ''Ruby began Phase II. The Red Huntress began shooting, and each bullet's considerable recoil dug further and further, increasing pressure, until the blade's sharpened edge found blood, and loved the taste. Ruby headed to the ground at speeds the universe said to not go, but she did not listen. She never did. ''From our carefree lives ''Yang's body struggled with the blade, while Ruby kept adding bullets and pressure. Yang's eyes were cloudy with fog of war, and she barely managed anything. Yang punched her fists below her, trying to hit something or stop the pain. ''It hurts. ''It did nothing of the sort. ''And the solitude and peace we always knew! ''Both sisters hit the earth with ''unimaginable ''force, both instantly knocked out and the marble tile? Obliterated to atoms. Dust sprang from the four corners of the earth, rock split like paper, and the girls flew the wrong way all until Ruby's hand fell off the trigger. When she awoke, all was fixed. Beacon was okay, the student body rumbling, and everyone hurrying to class. She knew what had happened, but she had no injury. She looked up at the black orb she knew was there, and at her hand she knew was there, and cried. "''It's your blood that's red like roses..." ''Ruby Rose cried out, and collapsed. Post-Fight Rundown '''Dan: '... I'm not crying, my eyes are bleeding water. Lacie: 'Eh!? Is that even possible? Wouldn't that kill you, having water in your veins? '''Dan: '''Every fighter had distinct advantages and disadvantages. Ruby is incredibly quick, but she's relatively inexperienced. Weiss is versatile, but lacks brute force. Blake is a great fighter overall, but lacks allies. Yang's strength is unmatched, but blunt weapons are proven relatively ineffective against huntresses and huntsmen, against a blade. '''Lacie: '''Also, while Yang is seductive and cunning.. let's be honest, she's fighting a Faunus, a tightly-wound princess, and her ''sister. Tittay's are kinda useless. '''Dan: ''-ahem-'' The fight was ultimately decided by the simple order of the fights themselves. While some fights would play out in different successions based on various scenarios, the one shown here would likely be the order of how the fight would play. Lacie: '''Did you just say something beyond 'fight go in order'? '''Dan: '''Blake and Weiss have a known rivalry that, while dealt with in canon, is reason to fight over any other rivalry within the team. Ruby and Yang share a great, sisterly bond, and will ''not ''fight. Assuming that the fighters would rather fight someone who isn't their partner, it becomes easy. '''Lacie: '''Blake then fights Ruby, while Weiss fights Yang. Ruby and Blake are pretty close, having similar speed, strength, and firepower. Blake has better feats, and can use Shadow - but Ruby's Semblance and Cross Clips make it a very long fight. '''Dan: '''Weiss and Yang's duel, however, is not so. Myrtenaster is not a weapon that functions well for denial of space, the best way to get Yang away. Weiss can use magic and dust, but her magic isn't as quick as Yang, and most notably she can't keep Yang away for long enough to ensure that Yang doesn't, well.. '''Lacie: '''Absolutely beat her down, yeah. '''Dan: '''With Yang cleared up, she joined the fight on Ruby's side. Blake may be fantastic, but she has been outmatched. Ruby and Yang, combined, would outmatch her. '''Lacie: '''Finally, Ruby beats Yang. Crescent Rose ''is ''a weapon that can deny space, as it is so much faster and deadlier than Myrtenaster. Ruby is faster, and has the strength to defeat Yang up close, with her scythe. '''Dan: '''Even if Yang used her Super Saiyan powerup, it's not enough to keep up with Ruby's speed after being enhanced by Cross Clips. '''Lacie: '''In the end, one could say victory was in a simple soul. '''Dan: '''The winner is Ruby Rose. '''RUBY ROSE: +Fastest +Best weapon +Knows the abilities of her teammates the best +Alliance with Yang +Cross Clips enhance her speed to the absolute highest -Glass cannon, of sorts WEISS SCHNEE: +Arguably most mobile +Most versatile +Can control foes at range -Myrtenaster is poor against other weapons enhanced by gunfire -Poor physical feats compared to the other four -Inherent rivalry with Blake BLAKE BELLADONNA: +Most competent fighter and strategies +Duel-wielded blades +Shadow can allow her to match superior foes +In a one on one, could likely defeat anyone else -Has been outmatched by simply superior strength and speed -Doesn't use her gun katana to enhance speed YANG XIAO LONG: +Best close combat +Physically the strongest +Can compete speed-wise with her teammates +Alliance with Ruby -Ember Celica is not a blade and doesn't kill as easily -Requires hand to hand fighting unlike her opponents